


Alternate Histories

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [557]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Timeline AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedwriting prompt spam!!!! Jeff and Lucy “Do you want me to leave?”





	Alternate Histories

“Do you want me to leave?”

Lucy’s growl was low and full of promise, no idle threat.  Jeff wanted to step back off this precipice, but his blood was pounding in his ears, his breath harsh in his throat.  “What does it matter what I want, Luce? You’ve been backing away for years now.”

Ever since the avalanche, neither of them have to say.  Ever since he lost both a father and a son.

Jeff had been inconsolable in his grief; he noticed too late that Lucy was feeling  _guilty._ At the last moment she’d traded her seat in the car with her baby boy, a supposed treat to let him bond with his grandfather.

Nothing had been right since then, as the gulf between them grew and grew and grew.  “You want gone of us, Lucy, then go!  Go and brood or cry or whatever you need.  Because I need my partner back, but I swear to god some days I think she went up that mountain too.”

Lucy recoiled like Jeff had actually hit her, like a fist might have hurt  _less_ , but Jeff couldn’t muster the strength to reach across the chasm again.  He turned away, shoulders slumped.  “Do what you want, Lucy.  I’ll be here with the boys if you want to find us.”  He walked out without another word, ignoring the gaping silence behind him.

The boys – the remaining boys, his treacherous mind supplied – were clustered on the sofa in their pajamas, obviously roused from their beds by another night of yelling.  He sat down and opened his arms, and let them pile in against him, an anchor and a reminder of why he was still here.

Her perfume was like a signature; he’d know it anywhere.  She slithered in, the boys giving to let her pass before closing ranks behind her.  She approached slowly, wary of her welcome, but Jeff just gently let her come to rest on his shoulder.

Her sobs were silent but racked her entire slender frame.

Jeff held onto the shattered remains of his family and refused to let go.


End file.
